The Apocalyptic Reunion
by abs17
Summary: A reunion between the Scoobies and The AI will bring forth an apocalypse unlike nothing they've seen before.
1. Chapter 1

Note:

This is a fanfiction about the aftermath of Buffy season 7 and Angel season 4. Hope you like it. Please let me know of what you think. So I can continue with it. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**I. EXT. Outside the big crater (Sunnydale) – Late in the Afternoon**

**The Scoobies are standing in front of the big crater while the other slayers are walking around.**

**Xander**

I guess the Hellmouth is closed for the rest of… Ever.

**Dawn**

So now what? Is this it for us?

**Giles**

(Takes his glasses off and cleans it with his shirt) Like I said, there's another Hellmouth in Cleveland. It's not active, but it could use a guardian.

**Faith**

(Puts her hand on his shoulder) I'd like to kick your ass old man, but I'm just too damn tired.

**Dawn**

I just can't believe it's all gone.

**Giles**

We still need to get medical help. I know we have fast healing slayers, but some of us just don't have that luxury.

**Xander**

Amen to that.

**Buffy**

Let's take a few minutes to remember the others.

_Everyone fell silent. Xander, Willow and Buffy hold hands. Dawn leans in to Giles looking exhausted. The other girls are walking around, some are crying and some are looking relieved._

**II. INT. Inside the school bus – Almost Sunset**

**Some have fallen asleep, some are helping each other with their wounds. Xander looks out the window while Andrew is sitting beside him still looking shocked.**

**Andrew**

She was very brave out there. You should be proud of her.

**Xander**

(Looking back at him with a smile) I am.

**Andrew**

And she loved you.

**Xander**

(Tears run down his cheeks) I loved her too.

**Andrew**

All this time that I've been making up these stories, I think it's the first time it actually came into use.

_He pulls out a small tape from his pocket and hands it to Xander. Xander takes it and realizes what it is._

**Xander**

This is –

**Andrew**

Yup, my little interviews of you two. It was actually funny. I think you should have it.

**Xander**

Thank you.

**Andrew**

(Smiles in a dorky way) You're welcome. (Pause) When we broke into the hospital and got all those supplies, she told me how screwed up humans can be.

**Xander**

(Smiles) Sounds like Anya.

**Andrew**

But no matter how hard it gets, humans never give up. She said they would fight even until death. So she wanted to be a part of that.

**Xander**

She was a big part.

**Andrew**

Still is.

**Xander**

You know, you didn't turn out too bad.

**Andrew**

Yeah. I thought I was going to end up like my brother Tucker, just another geek who's never going to make a difference in the world. And here I am.

**Xander**

Yeah, me too. (Relaxes in his seat) I'm just glad it's over.

**Andrew**

So, what's going to happen now?

**Xander**

(Looks at him) I don't have the slightest idea.

_Giles is driving while Buffy is sitting behind him still awake, looking out on the road._

**Buffy**

We need to get to LA.

**Giles**

I was thinking of the same thing.

**Buffy**

It would be too suspicious to go to a hospital. Angel can help us.

**Giles**

But we have to be careful Buffy.

**Buffy**

Are you talking about the big, bad law firm Angle just inherited from the devil?

**Giles**

(Looks at her) But nonetheless, he's Angel. He'll be able to protect us.

**Buffy**

(Pauses and in deep thought) What just happened Giles?

**Giles**

(Breaths deeply) Sunnydale is gone, Hellmouth closed and you just changed the world. There are hundreds of slayers walking around everywhere with superhuman powers and not even know about it.

**Buffy**

Wow. It's been a long day.

**Giles**

Yes it has been. (He looks down at Buffy's stab wound) You okay?

**Buffy**

I'm good. Just a little stab. I already stopped the bleeding. I'm too numb to feel anything right now.

**Giles**

I think I can still make it to LA. But just in case, you might want to find someone else to drive.

**Buffy**

(Rubs his back) Oh come on. Toughen up old man.

**Giles**

(Shakes his head) The next time somebody calls me a bloody old man –

**Buffy**

(She cuts him off) What is it with me and tortured vampires with souls?

**Giles**

I don't think no one could ever explain that Buffy. Not even you. You can't help who you love. In your case, you just took that to a different level.

**Buffy**

I told him I love him just before he died. He didn't believe but still thanked me for saying it.

**Giles**

How do you really feel?

**Buffy**

Does it still matter now?

**Giles**

Of course it does. (Pause) Listen Buffy, I know I never had any faith on Spike but after today, I thank him for my life and for everyone else's.

**Buffy**

I do love him. I wish he really knew that.

**Giles**

I think he did.

_Giles continues driving while Buffy gets up to check up on the others. She sees Faith and Wood sleeping in each others arms. She smiles._

**Buffy**

Some things do change.

_She walks up to where Xander is sleeping. She wipes a tear off his cheek and gently touches his face. She walks off. After making sure everyone is still okay, Dawn reaches up to her and grabs her arm._

**Dawn**

(She talks with her eyes still closed) Stay with me Buffy. Don't you dare leave me again.

_Buffy sits by her and hold her close and kisses her forehead._

**Buffy**

I'm not going anywhere. I still have the world to show you. I love you.

**Dawn**

(Mumbling) I love you too. (Falls back to sleep)

_Walking towards the end of the bus, she sees Kennedy still awake and holding Willow while stroking her hair. She walks up to her._

**Buffy**

You were great today.

**Kennedy**

(Not looking up to Buffy) Thanks, you too. (Looks up to her)

**Buffy**

You promise to take care of her. Not ever hurt her or leave her, not mention you better not be dead any time soon.

**Kennedy**

(Smiling) That wouldn't be a problem.

**Buffy**

I mean it. She's been through a lot. And without her today, we would've all been dead.

**Kennedy**

(Looks back at Willow) She was amazing. I saw her when she did the magic mojo thing. She's a Goddess.

**Buffy**

You were there for her. You should've seen her when she first got back from England. She was in so much pain and she was fragile. Now, she's back on her feet. (Pause) You had something to do with that.

**Kennedy**

(Looks at Buffy) I'll take care of her Buffy. Besides, with my new slayer powers, nobody's going to lay a hand on her without getting through me. (Pause. Looks back at Willow) I love her.

**Buffy**

Does she know that? (Kennedy doesn't answer) Don't hold back Kennedy.

**Kennedy**

(Looks back at Buffy) I know that. I'm just not sure. I mean – I'm new at this. I don't even know why I told you.

**Buffy**

Sometimes, when you feel it, you just have to say it. Doesn't matter who's listening. In this case, you should be telling her. Learn from today, you never know how much time you got left until it's too late. We should all know this. Treasure every single moment you have with the person you love most. 'Coz whatever happens, you know that you had those memories and moments that you will never forget.

**Kennedy**

Talking from experience. (Pause) I'm sorry about Spike.

**Buffy**

(Gives her a thankful smile) Carpe Diem. Little advice, which would be one of many. Follow your heart. Don't be scared. You just fought off an army of vampires. Don't tell me you're afraid of a little love and commitment. (She smiles teasingly)

**Kennedy**

Love and Commitment isn't so small. And I'm suppose to follow your advices? I just might end up falling for a vamp.

_Buffy shrugs and smiles at the comment._

**Kennedy**

But thanks.

**Buffy**

(Puts her hand on her hips) See, it wasn't so hard to thank me. Now get some sleep. She's not going anywhere. (Smiles and walks off)

_Buffy walks up to Giles who is trying to stay awake._

**Buffy**

I trust Angel with my life and with all of us. If I have to show my face to my creature of the night ex-boyfriend and ask for help from his evil law firm. Then LA, here we come.

_They continue to drive towards Los Angeles. Buffy then finally falls asleep and dreams._

**III. INT. Buffy's dream – Down in the Hellmouth**

**Spike is standing at the same spot where he had died. The sun still beaming down on him. Buffy runs to him and gives him a hug.**

**Spike**

Hello luv.

**Buffy**

Spike! (She holds him tight)

**Spike**

Uuuhhh, luv. I may be dead, but it still hurts when you give me a tight squeeze. (She lets go) Not that you ever gave me a hug like that before.

**Buffy**

(Pushes him back) You idiot! You didn't have to stay behind to die. (Her eyes start to tear up)

**Spike**

(He touches her face gently) Don't worry, you're acting like it's the end of the world. It's not. I already took care of that.

**Buffy**

You could've made it out.

**Spike**

We both know that I had to. I did it for you, for the world.

**Buffy**

(She touches his face) You're a champion. You saved the world.

**Spike**

(Grins) I guess I bloody really did.

**Buffy**

When I told you I love you, I really meant it.

**Spike**

I know. But you can't blame a bloke for that. After everything, you finally said it, seconds before I burned to death.

**Buffy**

I really do love you. It just took me forever to say it. I'm sorry. (She buries her face on spike's chest) Spike –

**Spike**

It's going to be alright now luv. I want you to know that you didn't lose me.

**Buffy**

Why can't you come back.

**Spike**

Things have changed now. I need you to understand something, in the end, it all comes together. It's not over yet. It's just the beginning. (Buffy looks up to him)

**Buffy**

You're not making any sense.

**Spike**

You'll understand when the time comes.

**Buffy**

Thank you for everything.

**Spike**

I love you. Saving the world just came as a consolation prize.

**Buffy**

Things will never be the same without you.

**Spike**

My life was never the same with you.

**Buffy**

You're my champion

**Spike**

Keep me close, alright?

**Buffy**

Always.

_They share a kiss. Then Spike slowly disappears into a white light._

**Spike (V.O.)**

I'll always be with you. I love you.

_Buffy wakes up with a smile on her face._

**Buffy**

(Whispering) I love you too.

_Everyone is starting to wake up. It is night time. Buffy stands up and the Giles turns on the light inside the bus_

**Buffy**

Ok, I know everyone's tired and hurt. But I want you all to know that everything's going to be alright. We're going to go stop by at an old friend's place until we figure out what our next step is because after what just happened, I know none of you really want to talk about it. We rest first, re-group and figure things out from there.

**Kennedy**

So who's the mysterious friend?

**Buffy**

Not an old friend exactly. (Pause) An old boyfriend.

**Kennedy**

Uuuhhh, which one?

**Buffy**

My friendly creature of the night ex in LA.

**Kennedy**

So much for not seeing another vamp any time soon.

_They all remain silent throughout the trip._

**IV. EXT. Outside of the Hyperion Hotel - Night**

**The School bus stops outside of the hotel and the door opens up, Buffy steps out and looks at the hotel entrance and breaths deeply.**

**V. INT. Inside the hotel**

**Wes and Fred are walking with boxes.**

**Fred**

Maybe owning Wolfram and Hart could turn out to be a good thing. (She says sounding doubtful)

**Wes**

(Gives her a blank look) I'm sure it would be. If were blood-sucking, evil lawyers. (Places the box down)

**Fred**

Good point. (Pause) The humor is surfacing through the Marlboro man. 'Coz Willow was right about you.

**Wes**

After all that's happened, I think I've got a good excuse to be dark.

**Fred**

(Smiling) Then what's my excuse for not being so dark?

**Wes**

It's who you are – A happy and 'giddy' person. If you were a Marlboro man like I am, that wouldn't be right.

**Fred**

Thanks Wes. At least you're still sweet somehow. (Pause. Both are staring at each other in silence) Have you been in my lab? It's huge and very clean. And I'm in charge!

**Wes**

It seems like you're going to do just –

**Fred**

Even though I don't really know most of the things that go on in there. There are machines everywhere. Not to mention all the people that work under me. I don't even know what kind of work each one of them does.

**Wes**

I still don't know why we're doing all this.

**Fred**

You mean accept an evil law firm from what used to be our arch nemesis. I think they still are. The only difference is, we're working for them now. And they probably have some master plan to corrupt and manipulate us. But we said yes to their offer in like two minutes.

**Wes**

(Breaths deeply) Well, that about sums it all up.

**Fred**

Whatever happens, we'll get through it. We always do.

_They share a moment._

**Wes**

There is one good thing about all this – Resources.

**Fred**

See. There is a good side. We can help a lot of people. Use the enemies to do good deeds.

**Wes**

I hope we can do that.

**Fred**

(Patting his back) Come on Wes, have a little faith.

**Faith**

Yeah Wes, have a little of me.

_At the hotel's entrance, Faith is standing with at least thirty wounded and bloodied girls behind her._

**Wes**

(Startled) Faith.

**Faith**

(Grinning) Yup, I'm back. And I brought a little something for you guys.

**Wes**

What's with all the –

**Fred**

The girls.

_Wes and Fred walk towards Faith as the group of girls spread throughout the lobby. Then Xander appears in the crowd._

**Xander**

Hey Wes! Wow! You're looking good.

**Wes**

Good lord! Xander?

**Fred**

You're Xander?

**Xander**

And if my one eye is correct, you would be Fred.

**Fred**

(Smiling at him) Hi!

**Wes**

What happened to your eye?

**Xander**

(Shrugs) It's a long story.

**Faith**

He got poked by an evil priest that worked with the First.

**Fred**

(Making a face) Ouch!

**Wes**

These girls are they –

_Buffy, Willow and Giles walk in the Hotel._

**Buffy**

(Cutting off Wes) Wes.

**Giles**

(Takes off his glasses) Good lord! Wesley, you look –

**Buffy**

Old.

**Giles**

I was going for (makes a hand gesture towards his face) Hairy. Towards the facial area.

**Willow**

Like a Marlboro Man?

**Buffy**

(Snaps her fingers) Aha! That's it!

_Everyone giggles._

**Wes**

Ok, after we're all done making fun of my physical appearance, you mind telling us what happened?

**Fred**

(Screams) Willow!

_They walk towards each and hug._

**Willow**

Sorry for dropping in like this without a call. Everything happened so fast.

**Buffy**

We've got a big fat sign on our heads saying 'help us' and we need your help.

**Wes**

Angel filled us in about Sunnydale and your back up is on stand-by. But as far as I can see, you made it out just fine. But, what are all of you doing here? What happened back in Sunnydale?

_Xander, Giles, Willow and Buffy all stare at each other._

**Rona**

Uuhhmmm. Excuse me. But before you start the twenty questions, it's obvious that we need medical attention here.

**Fred**

Oh! Right. I'm going to go get some supplies. (She walks off)

**Buffy**

We couldn't go to a hospital. Too many questions.

**Wes**

That's understandable. Now everyone come in and make yourselves at home.

**Xander**

Gee. This is a cool crib.

**Giles**

A hotel. We can use the rooms for the girls.

**Wes**

You guys look like you've been through hell.

_Everyone seems to be looking at him now._

**Willow**

You have no idea how literally true that is.

**Wes**

I'm assuming we won.

**Dawn**

(Walking in the hotel) Hellmouth go Boom!

**Wes**

Hello Dawn.

**Dawn**

What's up Wes?

**Buffy**

No more Hellmouth Wes! So, no more Sunnydale either. Hence our slayer invasion.

**Wes**

(Shocked) You finally did it! That's amazing! (Pauses) When Dawn said 'Boom' it meant what again?

_Fred enters the lobby with a bunch of bandages, supplies and medicine._

**Fred**

Ok, here's some of it. There's more in there and I'm pretty sure we're going to need it.

**Willow**

I'll help. Xander. (She motions for him to follow)

**Kennedy**

Need some heavy lifting?

**Xander**

(Sarcastically) I have an idea. Let's dump everything at Kennedy and let her carry it. She's got super powers now.

_Kennedy rolls her eyes and walks off with them._

**Fred**

She's got super powers?

**Buffy**

(Whispering) Yup, just like me.

_Wes hears her comment and looks confused. He stares at Buffy with his arms crossed._

**Wes**

You can keep holding back on me like you did the first time we met, but you're going to have to tell me what happened eventually.

_Buffy is surprised by this comment._

**Buffy**

Wow. When did u become so, demandingly scary?

_Wes shrugs at her._

**Buffy**

How about we take care of my girls and we'll all talk when everyone else gets here.

**Wes**

Fair enough. I'm just glad to see you, alive.

**Buffy**

Thanks Wes. You really surprised me. You've changed a lot.

**Wes**

(Puts his hands in his pocket) A lot has happened and it can change a man.

**Buffy**

Well, I like the new you. You actually scare me a little bit now.

_They smile at each other._

**Wes**

Don't worry. I'm not as dark and broody as I seem. (He reaches over Buffy's shoulders and pats her) Let's get everyone settled and (looks at Buffy's wound) fix you up. You going to be alright?

**Buffy**

(Smiling) I think so. Somehow I can breath a little easier.

_The lobby is full of people now, everyone helping each other out. Inside Angel's office, Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander, Wes, Faith and Fred are talking._

**Willow**

Where's Cordy at? The last time I was here, she stayed in bed the whole time.

_Wes and Fred look at each other and doesn't say anything_

**Buffy**

And when is Angel going to be here?

**Wes**

He's at Wolfram and Hart with Gunn, Connor and Lorne, just taking care of some business.

**Xander**

Angel and business. I always thought he did business through his fist. Now, he's probably doing the signing of papers, like most big shot CEOs do. Specially ones who run evil law firms.

_Everyone seems to be unimpressed by his sarcasm, except for Fred._

**Willow**

You might as well get used to his sarcasm and Angel comments.

**Buffy**

Can't say his wrong either.

**Xander**

Thanks Buff.

**Wes**

We know it might be hard to understand –

**Buffy**

Wes, it's ok. We trust you. But if that firm comes near us or my girls, I'll send their sorry ass back to whatever hell they came from.

**Fred**

I think we've tried doing that this past five years.

**Faith**

Didn't work out too well, didn't it.

_Buffy looks at Wes and Fred suspiciously._

**Buffy**

Wes, where's Cordelia?

**Wes**

(Pauses and gives Fred a sad look) I was hoping Angel would've told you already.

**Fred**

Leave it to Angel to let us bring the bad news.

_The Scoobies look worried and anxious._

**Xander**

What happened to her?

**Wes**

(Breathes deeply) We'll just show you.

**VI. INT. Inside a room **

**Cordelia is lying peacefully on the bed. They walk in and move closer to her bed.**

**Willow**

Oh no… Cordy.

**Giles**

What happened to her?

**Wes**

A demon inhibited her body. When it was released, she went into a coma. It's been almost two weeks and still no change.

_Xander sits by her on the bed, and holds her hand._

**Buffy**

Jasmine.

**Fred**

We've tried almost everything. Now we're just hoping she'd just wake up and be ok.

**Wes**

We didn't even know she was possessed until the thing just came out of her. It's all very complicated and devastating. Right now, she's stable, seems like she's just sleeping. But we can't make her wake up. Too much has happened and we don't know what it'll do to her if we did anything drastic.

_Everyone is silent._

**Faith**

I hope she wakes up soon. A coma really messes up your skin. She's gonna want to stay under the sun for days when she wakes up

_They all stare at her._

**Faith**

What? Come on. She'll snap out of it soon.

**Xander**

(Looking at Cordy and holding her hand) She's strong. She will.

**VII. INT. Hotel lobby**

**Buffy is looking at a wounded girl. Willow is helping Kennedy with her wounds. Fred is walking around carrying bandages and supplies. Faith is introducing Wood to Wes. Rona is helping a girl up to stairs into the room.**

**Vi**

I don't know about you guys, but I'm really hungry.

**Kennedy**

More like starving.

**Fred**

I'll order some take out.

**Xander**

You mean order a whole restaurant? We got about fifty people in this hotel.

**Fred**

(Smiles) I'll take care of it. (Walking out from the lobby and into the office)

**Xander**

That girl I like. She's like a breathe of fresh air around here.

**Wes**

(Smiling) Yes she is.

**VIII. INT. OFFICE**

**Fred walks in. The television is on and she walks around the table to grab the phone when the news comes on. Her attention goes to the TV and after watching for a few seconds, a shocked look forms on her face and she drops the phone.**

**IX. INT. Lobby**

**Everyone is still busy taking care of each other and talking. Fred runs out from the office and gets everyone's attention.**

**Fred**

(Startled) When Dawn said 'Boom,' did she really mean Boom?

_Everyone looks at her in a weird way._

**X. INT. OFFICE**

**The TV is on and everyone is watching. Wes and Fred are staring closely with a shocked look.**

**Xander**

Well that didn't take them long to notice.

**Giles**

They probably got there just a few minutes after we left.

**Wes**

What the bloody hell did you do?!?

**Fred**

Oh my –

**Buffy**

There you go. No need for us to describe what happened.

_The Scoobies try to act oblivious._

**Wes**

What caused this?

**Fred**

Everyone who lived there –

**Willow**

There was nobody in town except for us when that happened.

**Reporter on TV**

There is completely nothing left to what used to be Sunnydale. No evidence of bodies or even buildings and houses. It's like the town was just sucked in the ground. Speculations even say that a nuclear bombing caused this. Authorities still don't know what happened, or how many people have died. The mystery still continues but it does explain the major migration of Sunnydale's population out of town a few weeks earlier before the incident. Theories have been made, and the sudden disappearance of the town simply adds up to Sunnydale's mysterious, weird and some say, supernatural events.

_Wes walks over to the TV and turns it off, turns around and looks at Buffy._

**Wes**

(Crossing his arms) I guess Dawn's choice of word was literal.

**Fred**

Maybe we should get Angel and the others back here.

**Buffy**

Sounds like a good idea. Don't feel like telling the story twice. Assuming he hasn't seen the news yet.

**Xander**

I bet he hasn't. The man's not big on current events, seeing he's old fashion and about 250 years outdated.

**XI. INT. Wolfram and Hart Building**

**Inside, every television is turned on and the news is on.**

**XII. INT. Angel's office**

**Angel, Gunn and Connor stare blankly at the television.**

**Reporter**

Assuming that there our survivors, no one has come forward with a story to what really happened. The whole town seems to have disappeared into thin air, or possible sucked underground.

_Lorne comes rushing in._

**Lorne**

Hey kitties, have you seen –

_He stops and sees them watching the news._

**Lorne**

Sunnydale, or what's left of it.

_Angels turns and runs out of the office followed by Gunn, Connor and Lorne._

**Angel**

(Whispering) Buffy.

**XII. INT. Hyperion Hotel**

**Everyone is in the lobby and Fred is on the phone calling Angel.**

**Fred**

(Hangs up the phone) I really wish he would learn how to use his voicemail. (Picks up the phone again) I'm calling the office. (She stops and pauses) Ok, I never thought I'd refer to Wolfram and Hart as the office.

**Dawn**

Evil law firm from hell turned into a fighting crime firm. Wow, good luck with that.

**Faith**

I would've never thought it would end up like this for all of us.

**Wood**

A lot of catching up to do, don't you think?

**Willow**

We can write it all down in a piece of paper, and exchange notes.

**Buffy**

I was thinking wearing name tags so everyone knows everyone.

**Wes**

For the contrary, there's still more work to be done.

**Giles**

Definitely.

**Xander**

Leave it to these two ex-watchers to spoil are hopes and dreams.

_Lorne walks in the hotel with a big smile. Gunn and Connor right behind him looking relieved._

**Lorne**

Thank the lord. You made it out! The news was quite interesting. Hello! I'm Lorne, for those who don't know me.

**Gunn**

Welcome to LA.

_Angel walks in and immediately looks at Buffy. She's smiling at him._

**Angel**

Buffy.

**Buffy**

Angel.

_Pause._

**Xander**

Hi dead boy! Long time no see.

**XIII. INT. Hotel Lobby**

**The Scoobies and the Angel Investigation are spread out. Buffy is in the middle, getting ready to explain what happened.**

**Buffy**

So, since we're all here now. Well, most of us. (They all look sad). What happened at Sunnydale changed so many lives. What we did, has never been done before. To be straight with it. Every potential in the world, every girl in the slayer line, is now a slayer.

_Angel, Lorne, Gunn, Fred and Connor look oblivious and startled._

**Buffy**

And the reason behind the big crater which was once Sunnydale… Is spike.

_Angel looks up to Buffy._

**Buffy**

The amulet you gave me. It had power. A lot of power. He wore it. He closed the Hellmouth. So the town got destroyed along with it.

**Willow**

Buffy found a weapon, a sycthe.

**Giles**

Willow used to draw the sycthe's power to give every potential in the world the power of a slayer.

**Fred**

That must've taken a lot power.

**Buffy**

She's a very powerful witch.

**Wes**

(Smiling) And so we've heard.

**Angel**

So that's it. Sunnydale gone, Hellmouth closed, and hundreds of slayers around the world. Some just happen to be in our hotel rooms.

**Buffy**

That about sums it all up.

**Gunn**

Man. You Sunnydale folks really are as crazy as I've heard.

**Angel**

What happened to Spike.

**Buffy**

He didn't make it out. He stayed and he was the one who closed the Hellmouth, destroyed it all.

_Everyone fell silent._

**Lorne**

Well, this is exciting news. We have a hotel full of very powerful girls. Hellmouth is finally gone. Cheers to everyone!

**XIV. INT. Angel's office**

**Angel and Buffy are standing in silence waiting for each other to talk.**

**XV. INT. Hotel lobby**

**The Scoobies and the others are introducing themselves to each other.**

**Xander**

You really are Angel's and Darla's kid huh.

_Connor just gives him a look._

**Gunn**

He's Angel Jr. alright.

**Willow**

Isn't the sneer genetic!

**Xander**

Very. Never thought Angel would have… You… It must be tough for you kid.

**Connor**

You have no idea.

**Lorne**

It's really great to meet you Sunnydale folks. And I'd hate to break it to you, but your vibes are just too much for me to handle. I'm gonna go get a drink.

_He excuses himself and walks off._

**Xander**

What vibe?

**Kennedy**

That vibe, I still have it. So I'm going to go join him.

_She walks off and follows Lorne._

**Xander**

Is she even 21 Will?

_She hits him._

**Fred**

Considering what you all went through, mixed emotions can be caught on Lorne's radar. He's an empath demon.

**Gunn**

Although you have to sing for him to read your soul.

**Dawn**

That's kinda cool. Reminds me of that singing demon back in Sunnydale. He got us to sing out our emotions.

**Fred**

That's interesting. You guys probably have lots of stories to tell.

**Gunn**

I think Fred here wants to share different stories about our demonic/apocalyptic events.

**Wes**

So, what's next?

**Giles**

I guess our first priority are the girls. Perhaps, the slayers.

**Wes**

Find all of them?

**Willow**

Do whatever it takes I guess. There all out there, not knowing what kind of power they have.

**XVI. INT. Angel's Office**

**Buffy is sitting on a chair and Angel is leaning on the desk.**

**Angel**

Buffy. I'm sorry. I don't know what to say to that. But that should've been me.

**Buffy**

No, Angel. He made his choice and I made mine when I gave him the amulet. What he did, he saved the world. I'm proud of what he did, no matter who he was in the past. And besides, the world needs you. It still needs a champion.

_They look at each other, but Angel looks away._

**Angel**

It still feels different. We're talking about Spike and how he saved the world. Not exactly what I imagined him doing. A century with him can tell you how he'd end up. I guess I was wrong.

**Buffy**

You of all people should understand redemption.

**Angel**

I do. I just wasn't ready for it.

**Buffy**

He died good. A vampire with a soul. Sounds familiar?

**Angel**

A champion. (Says it awkwardly)

**Buffy**

It's ok to say it you know. Although you two hated each other, he deserves to be remembered as a champion. We both know it.

**Angel**

Everyone deserves a second chance, right?

**Buffy**

Right. He wasn't so bad when he got his soul back.

**Angel**

Yeah, I'm sure he wasn't. If you define 'not so bad' as crazy. (Pause) And you loved him. You still do.

**Buffy**

Angel –

**Angel**

It's ok Buffy. After I left Sunnydale, it made me think. I get it. Even if, it's still sinking in that you're in-love with Spike. I understand. And the two of us –

**Buffy**

Soulmates.

**Angel**

Forever. That's never going to change.

_He gives her a look._

**Buffy**

I think I already know what you're going to say next.

**Angel**

We both know that no matter what happens, a part of us will always love and care for each other.

_She smiles._

**Buffy**

Cordelia.

_He sighs._

**Angel**

Am I that obvious?

**Buffy**

Just to me, as always. (He smiles) I'm your soulmate, remember? I'm sorry for what happened to her.

**Angel**

Yeah, me too.

_She holds his hand._

**Buffy**

This is ironic. We move on with the most unlikely people in the world, and they're not even both here, now that we're together again.

**Angel**

I just want her to wake up.

**Buffy**

She will. She's going to pull through this. She might have changed over the years, but I'm sure she's still the same Cordelia Chase who fights for what she really wants and doesn't let anything get in her way.

**Angel**

That's Cordy. It's just that, with everything that happened with Connor, the Beast, Jasmine, me going down the ocean for three months, Cordy going up to a higher plane, returning with no memory of who she is. Connor sleeping with her and ending up pregnant with a demon who almost destroyed the whole city.

_Buffy squints her eyes and just stares at him._

**Buffy**

Higher plane? You're son slept with Cordy? You went down the ocean? What the hell were you doing down there?

_He laughs a little._

**Angel**

My son locked me up in a box and sunk me down, just when Cordy became a Goddess and went up to a higher plane. Comes back with no memory but got possessed with a demon. After it was unleashed, she went into a coma.

**Buffy**

Gee, I thought I had family issues.

**Angel**

Connor and I… We started on the wrong foot, a big wrong foot. And I think things have been better now. He still somehow hates me, but at least he's no trying to kill me.

**Buffy**

That's a good progress. I think.

**Angel**

But I still can't get to him. He's my son Buffy, my son.

**Buffy**

You know, it's already unbelievable that you have a son. But what I do know is that this kid proves that a vampire like you with a human son is just, a miracle. I'm not a parent, but I've lost both which gave me Dawn, and I know how it feels. It's hard, harsh and scary to be responsible with someone's entire life and future, considering that you thought you'd never have a future yourself. But you, I know you! In the end, it all works out, somehow.

**Angel**

Thanks for the confidence. But I was really hoping for you to tell me how to have a relationship with my son. Not your best speech.

_She grins at him._

**Buffy**

Oh come on. You don't need me telling you what to do. You're a big guy, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Two hundred and fifty years on earth, you'll come up with something. Trust me.

**Angel**

With my life. (He smiles) Thanks Buff. I really am sorry about Spike. He saved the world. I'll give him credit for that.

**Buffy**

See, that wasn't so bad. I'm sure you'll get a welcome if he's here.

**Angel**

Right.

**Buffy**

You and Cordy. On what higher plane did that happen?

**Angel**

I don't know. She's been with me since I moved in LA. She has changed, turned into an amazing, powerful and strong woman.

**Buffy**

It's amazing how things change.

**Angel**

A lot has happened. But I'm glad you're here.

**Buffy**

Me too. I owe you for this, for all your help.

**Angel**

You know I'll do anything for you.

**Buffy**

Yeah. And you've got that big evil law firm now. How's that going so far?

_She give him a what-do-you-think-you're-doing look._

**Angel**

Buffy, please. I don't need a lecture from you.

**Buffy**

You won't get one. But a reminder wouldn't hurt. I hope you know what you're doing. When you first told me about it, I thought you've gone evil again.

**Angel**

I hope I do know what I'm doing, for all our sakes. I just had to make a choice. So I took the chance. All these years of fighting them, I'm finally on the inside.

**Buffy**

Just be careful, they're evil and I don't want Angelus back again. That prick!

**Angel**

He's not coming back. Besides, it's not so bad really. The building and the offices are huge. Not to mention the resources.

_They start to walk out together laughing._

**Buffy**

Like I said before, you've got to leave LA. You're really enjoying this aren't you?

**Angel**

It has its perks.

**XVII. INT. Hotel Lobby**

**The girls are starting to get settled in and everyone is getting acquainted with everyone else. Fred and Willow walk out from a room carrying papers and books, laughing.**

**Fred**

I couldn't get pass the translation before and I was determined not to ask Wes for any help seeing that I'm suppose to be the head of a whole department at Wolfram and Hart. Thanks Willow! Now that we have a powerful witch around, it'll be big help.

**Willow**

Uuuhhh… Thanks Fred. I'm not even sure how long we're going to be around this time. But at least you guys have that big bad firm to hopefully kick some bad guy butt.

**Fred**

(Chuckles) I guess. I'm not really sure we know what we're doing. I've been doing this whole evil crusader for two years, after I was insane and stuck in a hell dimension. You've done this for years. You tell me if Angel is sane about this whole thing.

**Willow**

Angel might be a little drastic sometimes but the important thing is, he won't let anything bad happen.

**Fred**

Yeah, at least we know that much. What you did back in the Hellmouth was amazing. I mean I thought the magic you did the last time you were here was amazing. I had no idea!

_They smile at each other._

**Kennedy**

Hey, what you guys doin'?

_The girls turn to see Kennedy leaning on the wall with her arms crossed._

**Willow**

Oh, hey! How long have you been down here?

**Kennedy**

Not long. Had to tell Buffy how the girls are, she told me to. So (looking at Fred) are you going to introduce me to your friend?

**Willow**

Oh! You guys haven't met yet, with all the girls around here, you must have missed the introductions. This is Fred, Fred this Kennedy. She's my –

**Kennedy**

(Cuts Willow off and shakes Fred's hand) Girlfriend. Hey!

**Fred**

(Smiles shyly) Hi.

**Willow**

Have you met the others yet?

**Kennedy**

Yeah, ran into them. They're kinda all over the place.

**Fred**

(Excuses herself) I'm going to go check to see if the others need me for anything. It was nice meeting you Kennedy.

**Kennedy**

Yeah, you too.

**Fred**

I'll talk to you later Willow.

_Willow smiles at her and Fred walks away from them._

**Willow**

So, how are the girls?

**Kennedy**

Some are asleep, some still talking about what happened like a bunch of teenagers. After a while, it got really annoying.

**Willow**

How about you? Aren't you hurt or tired?

_Kennedy has bruises and cuts along her arms and a bandage wrapped around her hand._

**Kennedy**

(Willow is caressing her arms) I'll be okay. Turns out, the fast slayer healing powers that I just inherited are really useful. So, what have you been doing while I was upstairs?

**Willow**

Catching up with the gang, and helping Fred with some stuff.

**Kennedy**

Fred, she's that girl who called you for help that last time you were here, right?

**Willow**

Yup. (Says in a flirty voice)

**Kennedy**

You two are pretty close when it comes to all that magic and smart stuff.

**Willow**

Well, not really. She's more of the science genius and me with the witchcraft. It sorta blends together and we have a lot in common –

_Willow stops and looks at Kennedy suspiciously_

**Kennedy**

(In a guilty voice) What?!

**Willow**

Is there something wrong? You're acting kinda strange.

**Kennedy**

Nothing. It's just that I don't know anything about magic and that's who you are. And –

**Willow**

(She cuts her off) Are you jealous of Fred?

_Kennedy shots her a look._

**Kennedy**

What! No! Well, maybe, kind of in a sort of way. (Pause) I don't know!

**Willow**

Ken, first of all, there's nothing to be jealous of, 'coz (she stops herself and smiles) Fred's not gay.

**Kennedy**

(Surprised) What?! She isn't? But –

**Willow**

(Smiling a little bit) Is your lesbidar not working today?

**Kennedy**

(Frowns) That's not funny.

**Willow**

Just because we laugh and talk all the time, doesn't mean there's something else going on. Like I said, we have a lot of things in common.

_Kennedy falls silent_

**Willow**

There's something else bothering you. Something you're not telling me.

**Kennedy**

It's nothing. Maybe I'm just still a little shaken up.

**Willow**

(Holding her hand) We all are sweetie. We just have to give it a little time.

**Kennedy**

Yeah, you're right. (Looking like she's holding something back) I'm gonna go check on the girls again.

**Willow**

You sure? Maybe we should talk –

**Kennedy**

We can talk later.

_She gives her a kiss on the cheek and walks away, leaving a troubled Willow._

**XVIII. EXT. Hyperion Hotel - Night**

**XIX. INT. Hotel Lobby**

**Buffy, Xander, Faith, Wood are all sitting down with Angel, Wes, Gunn, and Fred. Some girls are walking around carrying food, talking.**

**Gunn**

Should I get used to all these girls running around the place.

**Buffy**

We'll be out of your hair as soon as we figure out what to do next.

**Xander**

Which is what again Buffy?

**Angel**

You guys are welcome to stay at this hotel. We'll be moving out pretty soon. With all the slayers you have, this place is perfect. You're protected in that way too.

**Wood**

Not that these girls need protection.

**Giles**

Angel might be right Buffy. I've managed to contact the coven and they're trying to find a way to be able to reach all the slayers. A lot of girls died, but their still a good number of girls out there.

**Wes**

So we can expect more young girls to flock in soon then.

**Buffy**

Let's all just get through the night and possibly make a decision by tomorrow. But thanks, for all of your help.

**Gunn**

The pleasure's all ours blondie. You did save the world and all.

**Faith**

It's really nice talking to all you guys. Glad to be alive and glad to see you all, but I'm beat. (gestures towards Wood)

**Wood**

Good night everyone.

_They both walk away and go to their room._

**Wes**

Seems like Faith found somebody.

**Buffy**

(Smiling) She found somebody alright.

**Angel**

Just think about our offer Buffy. You guys are welcome here.

_She looks at the Scoobies and smiles._

**Buffy**

Thank you.

**Angel**

Well, you guys are probably tired. I think this is too much excitement for one night.

**Xander**

Amen to that.

**Fred**

We should get some groceries tomorrow. With this much girls around, we're going to need supplies other than antiseptics and bandages.

**Xander**

I like you.

_Fred smiles. Everyone starts to get up._

**Giles**

Well, good night everyone.

_They all walk off to go to their rooms. Buffy and Angel remain at the lobby._

**Angel**

What a day huh.

_She kisses him softly on the lips and they hug._

**Buffy**

I'm going to go check up on the girls before hitting the sack.

**Angel**

You going to be ok?

**Buffy**

I think so.

**Angel**

Good night Buffy.

**Buffy**

Good night Angel.

_They smile at each other one more time and Angel walks away. Buffy then is left alone at the lobby. She walks towards the front porch and looks out. She sighs heavily and smiles._

**XX. INT. Cordy's room**

**Angel is sitting on the bed while holding her hand.**

**XXI. INT. Hallway**

**Buffy is walking and going into each bedroom to check on everyone. Finally she reaches an empty room and enters. She then closes the door and lies down on the bed looking relieved.**

**XXII. INT. Cordy's room**

**The door opens and Willow and Xander appear with Angel still sitting on the bed. He looks up to them.**

**Willow**

Oh! I'm sorry. We didn't mean to interrupt, we didn't know that you're going –

**Angel**

It's okay Willow. She would want you both here.

**Xander**

We just wanted to see her

**Willow**

How is she?

_They both walk up closer to the bed._

**Angel**

Still no change.

**Willow**

Maybe I can do something. I have to be able to do something.

_Xander then looks at both Angel and Cordelia. He notices Angel holding her hand and the way he looked at her._

**Xander**

Is there something going on between you two?

_Willow looks stunned and Angel just smiles without looking at them both._

**Xander**

I knew eventually something would happen. It's kinda ironic that way.

**Willow**

Wow. Angel, I didn't know. It must be even hard for you.

**Angel**

It's okay.

_The door opens again and it's Kennedy at the door looking surprised._

**Kennedy**

Oh, sorry. Giles said you would be here.

_Angel and Xander looks at each other. Kennedy looks embarrassed._

**Kennedy**

I'm just gonna go and talk to you later.

_She closes the doors in a hurry and Willow looks at both Angel and Xander and gestures that she'll be right back. She walks off outside the room, leaving Angel and Xander in an awkward silence._

**Xander**

Do you love her then?

**Angel**

Of course I do. Are you going to give me another lecture just like the one with Buffy?

**Xander**

Not really. I guess it's a little too weird for me. Everything lately is changing.

_Pause._

**Angel**

So when did the whole gay thing happen with Willow? And where's Oz?

**Xander**

You really wanna go down memory lane?

**XXIII. INT. Hallway**

**Willow walks out of the room and catches up to Kennedy.**

**Willow**

Hey (grabbing her hand) slow down. Everything okay?

**Kennedy**

(turns around facing Willow) Yeah. Sorry, didn't mean to barge in.

**Willow**

Don't worry about it. Although leaving Angel and Xander in the same room never was a good idea. But I think now it'll be okay.

**Kennedy**

(Smiles a bit) So that was Cordelia huh.

**Willow**

Yup. That's our Cordy.

**Kennedy**

How is she?

**Willow**

Still in a coma.

**Kennedy**

Is there anything that you could do? I mean magically or something.

**Willow**

I was already thinking that. But I don't know. I'm not even sure what happened to her and what kind of thing did this to her. (looks helpless) I have all this power though, I have to be able to help.

**Kennedy**

(Comforting voice) Hey, there's only so much you can do. I say you've done a lot already.

**Willow**

(Smiles) Thanks Ken. (Pause) Are we okay? I mean, what happened earlier –

**Kennedy**

(Cuts her off) It was my fault. I don't know why I acted that way. I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed of everything that's happened. There are a lot of things you don't know about me. And now, here I am, a slayer. Along with hundreds of other slayers. I guess at some point, when things start happening so fast it can get a little confusing down the road. I'm new to all this, so I'm a little lost on some level.

_Willow touches her face gently. Kennedy breathes deeply._

**Willow**

Everything's going to be okay. Whatever happens down that road. I'll be here for you. I am your way. So you won't get lost. And you're my kite string so I don't go flying away.

_Kennedy chuckles a bit._

**Kennedy**

I think that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my life. I'm sorry.

**Willow**

Don't be. (Pause) To be real honest with you. I'm kinda scared. You're a slayer now. You know how much I worried about Buffy ever since we became best friends. She died twice and I felt that pain. That pain of losing someone. After losing Tara, I wasn't sure if I was ready to be with someone again. Because people die around me all the time, then you came along –

_Kennedy cuts her off with a kiss._

**Willow**

I should babble a lot more around you do that just to shut me up.

**Kennedy**

(Smiling) You should talk like that more, it kinda turns me on.

_They continue kissing softly, then it becomes more passionate and they have their arms wrapped around each other now._

**XXIV. INT. Cordy's room**

**Angel and Xander seem to have somewhat kept a conversation going**

**Angel**

Is Willow and that girl –

**Xander**

Kennedy.

**Angel**

Right. Are they going to be okay? There seem to be some tension.

**Xander**

(Shrugs) They'll be alright. They just need to kiss and make up and everything will just be peachy.

**XXV. INT. Hallway**

**Kennedy and Willow then break their kiss and smile at each other. Then suddenly, Willow's eyes turn white and she breathes in deeply.**

**Kennedy**

(Panicking) Willow! What's wrong? Oh god! Are you going to turn into someone again?

**Willow**

(Gasping) I can see –

**XXVI. INT. Cordy's Room**

**Angel looks up to Cordy when he felt her hand squeezing his tightly.**

**Angel**

Xander –

_Cordy opens her eyes and it's all white and she gasps. Angel moves closer to her. Xander jumps on the bed on her side._

**Angel/Xander**

Cordy!!!

_Then they hear Kennedy yelling Willow's name. Xander then runs outside and opens the door to see Kennedy holding on to a white-eyed Willow breathing heavily. Willow then walks in the door and stands in front of Cordy. Angel jumps back as he sees her._

**Angel**

What the hell is going on?

_Cordy then suddenly sits up and looks straight at Willow, still white-eyed. Angel, Kennedy, and Xander just watch in complete shock. There's a white flash._

**XXVII. EXT. Outside on the street - Night**

**Willow is walking down the street looking oblivious. There are abandoned buildings everywhere, some even on fire. The streets look deserted except for a bunch of wrecked cars on the street, some on fire. She runs down and stops when the ground below her starts to crack open. She panics and steps back. When she looks up, she sees Cordelia looking as oblivious and scared as she is. She tries to call out for her and Cordelia is trying to do the same. But they can't seem to hear each other. The ground breaks open and fire bursts out and then they both see vampires and demons emerging into the streets. Hundreds of them just walking towards them. They both yell out each other's names but is still unheard.**

**XXVIII. INT. Cordy's Room**

**Angel, Xander and Kennedy are still looking oblivious. Then Willow yells out Cordy's name, at the same time when Cordy yells out hers. Both women collapses, Angel catches and holds on to Cordy on the bed, while Kennedy catches Willow and tries to hold her and keep her from falling on the floor. She drags Willow to the bed near Cordy when they suddenly both open their eyes and look at each other.**

**Cordy**

(Catching her breathe) Willow. Were you there –

**Willow**

(Still breathing deeply) Cordy, I saw it.

**Angel**

(Still holding her) Oh my God Cordy. You're awake.

**Cordy**

(looking up to him) Hey. (smiles. Then sees Xander) Xander Harris? Oh my God, you're really here.

**Xander**

(Smiling) Welcome back.

_Buffy storms in the door, with Faith just behind her._

**Buffy**

We heard yelling and –

_Stops when she sees Angel holding an awake Cordy_

**Cordy**

Hey Buffy! Wow, it seems like everyone's here huh.

**Faith**

It's about time you woke up.

**Buffy**

What the hell happened. We heard screams (sees Willow being held by Kennedy) Willow? Are you okay? (runs to her side)

**Willow**

(Still rattled) I'm alright. I saw something, what happened –

**Kennedy**

Your eyes turned into white and you started breathing heavily.

**Xander**

Cordy did the same thing.

**Angel**

Because she had a vision.

**Cordy**

More like a wake up call. (Gets up but still holding on to Angel) A vision Willow wasn't suppose to see.

**Willow**

I don't know how it happened. For some reason, I ended up seeing your vision.

_They look at each other and seem terrified._

**Buffy**

What did you see?

**Angel**

Cordy, are you feeling alright though? You just woke up from a coma –

**Cordy**

I'm fine Angel. (Pauses and looks at a terrified Willow) But we have a BIG problem.


	3. Chapter 3

**XXIX. INT. Hotel Lobby**

**Now everyone is up again and the slayers look tired and sleepy. They are all scattered around the lobby.**

**Faith**

And here I thought we were going to get some sleep.

**Rona**

(Grumpily) Do all of us have to be here? Can we just talk about this tomorrow?

**Buffy**

No. We're all in this together. We have to figure out whatever happened tonight.

**Cordy**

So before we get into it, you're telling me that all these little teenage girls are slayers now? Along with hundreds more around the world? Not to mention, you blew Sunnydale up into oblivion?

**Buffy**

(Sighs heavily) Yup. Welcome back. We're not the only one with big news. Been to any higher plane lately Cordy?

_They smile to this comment._

**Wes**

By far, Cordy's vision, which happened to be seen by Willow here, is downtown Los Angeles looking like hell.

**Angel**

I say we start by asking why Willow saw it.

**Giles**

Willow is a very powerful witch. Whatever this vision means, it was powerful enough for Willow to see it.

**Fred**

Leave it to the powers that be to send you a message.

**Cordy**

Well, the message woke me up. I'm thankful for that.

**Gunn**

So there's more big bad out there about ready to destroy this city? Déjà vu.

**Lorne**

What's our next move kitties?

**Buffy**

I think it would be a good idea if we stick around for now. See what's going on.

**Angel**

You guys are more than welcome to stay here for as long as possible.

**Buffy**

We need to get as many slayers as we can here first. I can't afford having girls around the world walking around not knowing what they have.

**Giles**

We'll get in touch with the coven.

**Willow**

Yeah Buff. We'll take care of the slayers.

**Angel**

We'll get our contacts to see if there's any heavy demonic activity going on lately.

**Faith**

Any chance that we can do this tomorrow?

**Wes**

She might be right. We're all sort of shaken up with everything's that happened.

_The slayers look relieved by this._

**Buffy**

So tonight, we finally rest, assuming nothing else happens.

**Xander**

I wouldn't count on that.

**Angel**

Tomorrow, we work.

_The slayers start to move back to their rooms. Fred walks up to Cordy and gives her a hug. Gunn is smiling at them. Connor is sitting at the corner just looking at Cordy. Cordy catches a glimpse of Connor and they simply stare at each other. Xander then walks up to her, and she looks away from Connor. Connor walks off. Willow walks up to Cordy._

**Willow**

Next time you share your visions, you should give me a heads up. That wasn't pleasant at all.

**Cordy**

(Smiles) Sorry.

**Willow**

Glad to have you back Cordy. Good night.

**Cordy**

Yeah. You too.

_Willow walks off with Kennedy who is holding on to her._

**Cordy**

(Looking at Xander) Well, Xander Harris. Can't say I like the new look.

_He walks up to her and they hug._

**Xander**

You got me worried there for a while. (They break the hug) I've missed you. Stay awake this time ok?

**Cordy**

You got it. You look like you've been through hell.

**Xander**

I did. I'll see you tomorrow. Just like the old days.

**Cordy**

(Smiling) Good Night.

**Xander**

Good night.

_He walks away. Gunn also says good night to them and walks off with Fred and Lorne after they hug Cordy. Faith also shares her welcome and goes to her room with Wood. Buffy, Angel and Cordy are left in the lobby._

**Cordy**

So, any more interesting event I've missed while I was sleeping?

_Angel and Buffy look at each other._

**Buffy**

I think I'm going to leave the story telling to Angel here. I'm sure you guys have lots to talk about. Tomorrow, we'll have more time to talk and catch up.

**Angel**

It has been a long day.

**Buffy**

I'm glad to have you back Cordy.

**Cordy**

Yeah. You too. Thanks for saving the world by the way.

**Buffy**

(Smiling) Always my pleasure.

_She then walks off leaving Angel and Cordy alone in the lobby._

**Cordy**

So, is this a reunion or what?

**Angel**

I say I'm glad to have you back.

**Cordy**

It feels like I just fell asleep, had a nightmare and woke up to all this. Slayers, Sunnydale gone, a hotel full of people (pause) and apparently a new law firm to run.

_Angel looks away. _

**Cordy**

There better be a good explanation for this. I leave you all for a few weeks and this happens.

**Angel**

You weren't here when hell started happening –

**Cordy**

Actually I was Angel. I saw it. It was like a big nightmare. I remember it all.

_He falls silent._

**Angel**

I just got so tired of it all. Wolfram and Hart, and everything else. It seems like it was never going to end. I had to take a chance on this. I trust the fact that we're all good people who will always know what our mission is. I know it's a bold move. I've always hoped that you'd wake up soon, because I wouldn't know what I would've done without you. We can do good things with this Cordy, if we just know how to use their power to our advantage.

**Cordy**

(Sighs heavily) Well I'm here now. And I don't think I'm going anywhere else. Just promise me one thing.

**Angel**

Anything.

**Cordy**

Whatever Wolfram and Hart has or what they do, I don't ever want to see you lose sight of what we do. Of who you are.

**Angel**

With you here now, I think I'll be alright.

_She touches isr face._

**Cordy**

Even a champion needs saving Angel.

**Angel**

So where do we go from here?

**Cordy**

I think there are a few things we need to figure out before anything else. How's Connor?

**Angel**

He's not trying to kill me. That seems to be a great sign.

**Cordy**

What happened with me and him. I don't know how to –

**Angel**

Stop. I think I've decided that whatever happened in the past. It's ugly, it's hard and it's complicated. I don't have any explanation for it. I don't have any more excuses for it. What I know is that, before you left and came back with no memory, before I ended up under the ocean, I wanted to tell you that I love you. I always have.

_Pause. Cordy then walks closer to him and kisses him. They kiss passionately._

**Cordy**

(Breaking the kiss) I love you too.

**Angel**

(Smiling) Well at least that's settled.

**Cordy**

Yeah. But I have to talk to him. I have to make him understand. And hopefully get you two to kiss and make up.

**Angel**

I really hope we do.

_They hug tightly._

**XXX. INT. Connor's Room**

**He is sitting on his bed, looking out the window. Cordy knocks and sticks her head through the door before coming in.**

**Cordy**

Mind if I disturb your brooding?

**Connor**

I'm not brooding.

_She enters the room and sits beside him._

**Cordy**

You sure? 'Coz I know brooding when I see it.

**Connor**

I bet you do.

**Cordy**

(Sighs) I can't imagine what you're going through right now. I wanna say I'm sorry but I don't know if it'll help.

**Connor**

You can try.

**Cordy**

I'm sorry.

**Connor**

It's not your fault. It was all a lie.

**Cordy**

I won't lie to you. Everything's been a screw up. For you and for everyone else. But you have to know that there are things, people around you that aren't a lie.

**Connor**

Really?

**Cordy**

You still have your father, who loves you very much. And the whole gang, who cares about you. You need to see that.

**Connor**

Does that include you?

**Cordy**

Yes.

**Connor**

Not enough though. Not enough to love. There are things I still don't understand. You gave me something, maybe I thought I had you.

**Cordy**

Connor, what happened between us –

**Connor**

Was just a lie. Just like the other ones.

**Cordy**

Just like I told you, I don't want to hide around the bush, you deserve more than that. It was a very dark time.

**Connor**

Rain of fire, apocalypse, the Beast.

**Cordy**

Right. And I was. I was really confused but what I did to you –

**Connor**

You gave me something.

**Cordy**

I really am sorry for everything. I don't know how else to explain it to you.

**Connor**

You really don't have to explain anything. It still hurts, I'm still angry at my father. But it's always been like that.

**Cordy**

This isn't about Angel, why I'm explaining this to you.

**Connor**

But you love him. You always have.

**Cordy**

Yes.

**Connor**

That's settled then.

_He gets up but she grabs his hand._

**Cordy**

Connor –

**Connor**

I'm not saying that I'm ok or that everything would be fine because I don't know that. I need time Cordy. I just have to accept all of it. Try to understand somehow. I know that what we did was wrong. It's not exactly that kind of relationship I wanted to have with someone who took care of me as a baby. Just give me time.

**Cordy**

(Lets go of his hand) Fair enough.

**Connor**

I'm glad you're back. And thank you.

_He walks off and out of the room leaving a somewhat relieved Cordy._

**XXXI. INT. Angel's room**

**Angel is standing and looking out the window when Cordy enters the room. They look at each other for a few seconds and then they both smile.**

**XXXII. INT. Hallway**

**Some doors are open and girls are asleep on the beds. Kennedy and Willow are holding each other close, same as Wood and Faith. **

**XXXIII. INT. Angel's room**

**Angel and Cordy are face to face lying on the bed holding hands.**

**XXXIV. EXT. Outside the hotel - Night**

**A view of the hotel. Then the sun rises up.**

**XXXV. INT. Hotel room - Morning**

**Willow is sitting on the floor with Giles and Wes behind her standing up. Buffy and Angel are with them watching. There is a big crystal ball in front of her.**

**Buffy**

You're kidding right? A crystal ball?

**Willow**

(Smiling) It's a trick I learned from the coven. It allows me to see a place at a certain time. It's tricky but I think I can do it. If it works, I'll be able to see our slayers all over the world.

**Buffy**

Wow.

**Angel**

You've really gone a long ways with the magic.

**Giles**

Since most of these girls never had a watcher. There is no way of contacting them and letting them know what's happened. It's going to be a grueling process to have them all here and explain what has happened to them.

**Buffy**

One way or another, we'll have to figure it out. You guys take care of the slayers. The rest of us will have to figure out what's out there.

**Angel**

Call if something comes up. I'll be in Wolfram and Hart with Cordy. Buffy is going to patrol the city with some of the girls.

**Wes**

Alright then. Goodluck.

**Buffy**

You too.

_They leave the room._


End file.
